The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "This season of Total Drama, we went back to where it all began at Camp Wawanakwa, but this time, we brought 27 new players, all of them just as weird and messed up as the last!" (chuckles) "The three teams were formed which were the Confused Bears, the Mutant Maggots and the Toxic Rats! Beardo became the first camper voted out, and all beacuse he just made sound effects! The Rats lost, and eliminated the chatterbox Staci! Leonard the wizard was next to go! Then Silent B or Beverly was sent packing! The Mutant Maggots finally lost, and sent Rodney home! Thankfully, Topher was the next to go! Then, I decided to do a little shuffling of the teams, and Amy, one half of the cheerleader twins, was sent home! Then I turned three teams into two! The new Mutant Maggots lost and took out tan in a can Anne Maria home! Then Dakota was the next person, but her dad insisted that she stay, so I decided to turn her into an intern! Samey, the other half of the cheerleader twins was the next to go home! Gamer boy Sam was the next to go, and I finally got rid of Dakota and fired her! Then we went to a new island called Pahkitew Island! An island with a large amount of robotic animals! The Toxic Rats finally lost for the first time in four episodes, and Ella the songbird was sent home! Then it was boys vs. girls and the boys won, and the eliminated contestants had a chance to win an advantage for one of their former teammates, and Dave was the one who got the advantage! The teams finally merged, and Sugar and Jasmine both won individual immunity, and it was Brick who was sent home in a surprising vote lead by the axis of evil alliance! Sky was originally going to be eliminated next, but luckily she had one of the Chris head immunity statues, and Dave was sent home instead! Then Mike was sent home after his alternate personality Mal ran amok around the island! The heroes and villains clashed and caused a tie, which resulted in Sugar going home! Scott was going to go, but he saved himself with the other Chris head immunity statue and sent home Jasmine! It was another hero and villain clash, and it resulted in Dawn being the next to go! After trying to betray his alliance, Scott was blindsided by the heroes! A third tiebreaker resulted in Sky being the next to go! Then Lightning was blindsided when Jo betrayed the villains! A fourth tiebreaker resulted in Shawn being the next to go! Last week, the final five contestants competed in a rock competition in other to secure a spot in the finale! Max made a new friend, that tried to kill him and everyone one else!" (chuckles) "Scarlett won invincibility and Zoey was sent home for arriving last, then Jo was voted out, and she did not like it! We're down to the final three, two villains, one hero! Mysterious brainiac Scarlett, bubble boy Cameron and not so evil mastermind, Max! Two guys and one girl! Who will fall flat and who has what it takes to become the winner? Find our here on the grand finale of Total Drama Revenge of The Island!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- In the forest, Cameron, Max and Scarlett were walking around. Cameron: "I can't believe I'm in the finale! It's marvelous!" Scarlett: "More like a miracle! You're only here so that I can beat you!" Max: "You mean we right?" Scarlett: "Sure..." Max: "Well alrighty then!" Cameron: "Well, at least I still have a shot!" Scarlett: (chuckles) "Please! You only won one challenge after the merge!" Cameron: "So did you!" Scarlett: "Yes, but we're talking about you right now!" Max: "Can we talk about me?" Cameron/Scarlett: "No!" Max: "Fine! Your loss!" Scarlett rolled her eyes. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Once I win this game, I shall use my money to go to the college of my choice!" Cameron: (Confessional) "I still can't believe that I'm in the finale! Who would've guessed that?" Max: (Confessional) "I'm not surprised to be here in the end! My abnormally large brain shall help me win this game and make me a millionaire!" (laughs evilly) Chris: (voice) "Attention finalists! Report to the campgrounds, I have an exciting reward for you all!" -- Soon they all went to the campgrounds where they saw a huge spa hotel. Chris: "Evening finalists! Bet you couldn't sleep huh? Well, as a reward for making it to the final three, you all deserve a massive dinner, which will be served by Chef! So enjoy!" They walked inside and saw Chef placing plates of food on a large table. Scarlett: "Oh my!' Cameron: "Oh my indeed!" Max: (Confessional) "I've never seen this much food! Nobody knows this, but I'm a little chubby!" The final three started eating some of the dinner. Cameron eats a chicken leg. Cameron: "Hmmm..... This is very good." Max eats some ham. Max: "Yum! Evil Ham!" Scarlett is also eating some steak. Scarlett: "Finally! Some normal food after suffering on this crappy island!" The final three are enjoying their meal. Then Scarlett drank some sodas. Scarlett: "So, how do you two feel about your chances of winning?" Max: "It's in the bag!" Cameron: "I have 33% chance of winning!" Scarlett: "Nope! If it comes down to a challenge, I'll win! If it comes down to a vote, Max you'll get no votes, Cameron, you'll only get Sky, Zoey, Mike, Jasmine, Shawn and Dawn's vote! I'll get the rest! You can't win!" (drinks some soda) "I'll make you both look stupid in front of everyone! I'll tell you who wants me to win, Beardo, Staci, Leonard, Beverly, Rodney, Topher, Amy, Anne Maria, Dakota, Samey, Sam, Ella, Brick, Dave, Sugar, Scott, Lightning and Jo! That's 18 people! I am a millionaire! Congratulations to me!" Cameron: "Oh stop it Scarlett!" Cameron: (Confessional) "Okay, so maybe Scarlett is stronger than me, but I'm nice and she's not! The nice guy always wins!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "If Max or Cameron beat me, it wouldn't make sense to me! I've probably played the best game ever and brought two bums with me! There's no way I'll lose!" Chris walked to the final three. Chris: "I see you geeks are enjoying this meal." Scarlett: "We are and for once, it isn't expired or poisoned." Chris: (chuckled) "Since when do I ever poison ya?" Cameron, Max and Scarlett glared at him. Chris: "Oh right.... Anyway, up for the final challenge of the season?" Cameron: "Well, I am." Scarlett: "Depends and I assume it's dangerous." Chris: "It is, but before we begin the challenge, you each get 30 seconds to speak to a loved one back home, so who would you three like to speak to?" Cameron: "My mom!" Scarlett: "My little brother!" Max: "My old sidekick!" Chris: "Very well then! Chef!" Then Chef walked inside with a large monitor. Chris: "I'll let Cameron speak first." Chef turned on the monitor and there is Cameron's mother. Cameron's mother: "Hello Cammy Bear." Cameron: "Hello mother." Cameron's mother: "You look so different! Is that muscle tone?" Cameron: "Indeed it is!" Cameron's mother: "That's great! But I have some bad news! Purified air costs so much! If you don't win the million, we'll have to deflate your bubble!" Cameron: (gasps) "Seriously?" Cameron's mother: "Love you Cammy Bear! Don't forget to floss!" Then the monitor was turned off. Scarlett: (snickers) "Cammy Bear? Yeah, Sky is definitely going to date you after that! And yes, I am being sarcastic!" Then the monitor turned on and there is Scarlett's brother. Scarlett: "Brother!" Scarlett's brother: "Sister! I hope you lose!" Scarlett: "Whatever! You're still going to be in therapy!" Scarlett's brother: "I wish you nothing but to lose!" Then the monitor turned off. Scarlett: (Confessional) "My little brother pulled my hair once, so I made his remote control toys come to life and scare him every night, for six years. He's still in therapy!" Then the monitor turned on and there is Max's sidekick. Max: "Ah, my old sidekick." Max's sidekick: "Max! Boy am I glad to see you." Max: "Well, I am flattered..." Max's sidekick: "Flattered? Ha! I wanted to see you lose! You're nothing but an evil fail!!!" Max: "Oh yeah! I have made it to the finals and outranked the Malevolent One." Max's sidekick: "Who?!" Max: "Plus, when I win, your services are no longer required." Max's sidekick: "You son of a....!!!" Then the monitor turned off. Chris: "Family show people! Family show!" Scarlett: "I believe that "family show" boat sailed when you broke the door lock in World Tour and made Gwen and Duncan a couple! That made me dislike the season! I hate couples!" Max: "I thought it was brilliant! So evil!" Cameron: "I don't know! I felt bad for those three!" Chris: "Anyway, on with the challenge!" Then they all walked outside, where all the eliminated contestants except for Sky were at. Cameron: "Where's Sky!" Dave breathed loudly when he heard Sky's name. Dave: "I very clearly posted a no Sky allowed sign on all of the trees! I even made buttons!" Zoey: "She, uh, avoided him for obvious reasons!" Dave: "What do you mean obvious reasons?" Then Sky ran out. Sky: "Hey everyone!" Dave: (growls) "I thought she wasn't going to be here! This is pretty cheap, and not in the cool way!" Chef: "The awkward levels are reaching maximum numbers!" Chris: (chuckles) "Well said!" Dave: "Sky shouldn't be here! She doesn't deserve to be here!" Then everyone groaned. Scarlett: (Confessional) "Okay that's it! Time to give Dave the biggest "reason you suck" speech ever!" Scarlett walked up to Dave. Scarlett: "David! I have been holding back all season so it's time you get a freaking clue!!!" Dave: "Huh?" Scarlett: "Why don't you, SHUT UP and MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!!! MY GOD, I haven't seen a sad, childish and pathetic loser in my life, until now! Not even Max is that idiotic!!!" Dave: "But... Sky broke my heart..." Scarlett growls and she continue yelling. Scarlett: "Idiot! It's always Sky this and Sky that! We get it!!! But it's time you face reality!!!! Everyone is tired of your whining!!!" Dave: "Is that true?" Everyone: "Yes!" Dave: "I had no idea....everyone loves me!!!" Then everyone groaned. Jo: "There's no reasoning with him! It's official, you are the biggest d-bag of this season!" Chris: "Okay, after this super awkward exchange, it's time for the finalists to pick 8 helpers! Scarlett, since you won the last challenge, you will choose first, followed by Cameron and Max will get the leftovers!" Scarlett: "Okay, I'll choose Jo, Lightning, Scott, Sugar, Topher, Amy, Samey and Dave!" Dave: "What?" Scarlett: (Confessional) "After I'm through with Dave, he will kill Cameron!" Cameron: "I'll choose Sky, Zoey, Mike, Shawn, Dawn, Jasmine, Brick and Ella!" Chris: "Then that means Max gets Leonard, Rodney, Beverly, Staci, Anne Maria, Dakota, Sam and Beardo!" Chef: (snickers) "If that isn't the same as flipping the bird, then I don't know what is!" Chris: "Since it's still nighttime, you will all spend the night here in three separate cabins to talk strategy! No go!" Then everyone walked to the cabins. -- With Cameron's group, they were having a conversation. Sky: "I'm so proud of you Cameron!" Cameron: (blushed) "Thanks Sky." Mike: "You did great." Shawn: "And you managed to survive the island! That's impressive." Brick: (saluted) "If you were a boy scout, you would totally earn a badge for your hard work." Cameron: "Thanks guys. I am surprised that I made it to the final three." Jasmine: (smiled) "That proves you're the underdog." Cameron: (chuckled) "Yeah... Still since I am at the finale now, I could use some help." Zoey: "Don't worry! We'll help you as much as we can!" Cameron: "Okay good! Cause I think Dave will kill me, for obvious reasons!" Dawn, Jasmine, Brick, Mike and Ella looked confused. Mike: "What do you mean buddy?" Cameron: "Me and Sky are dating!" Then Sky and Cameron held each other's hands. The others are surprised and gasped. Dawn: (confessional) "Sky and Cameron...." Jasmine: (confessional) "Together?!" Brick: (confessional) "Dating?!" Mike: (confessional) "Whoa!" Ella: (confessional) "So romantic!" Then they're happy for Sky and Cameron. Mike: "Have to say, that's very cool." Brick: "Yeah. This is quite a surprise." Cameron: "It kinda just happened!" Sky: (blushes) "Yeah! We kinda bonded over helping out each other!" Zoey: (chuckles) "I know! I saw you two!" Then Cameron and Sky blushed. Cameron: (Confessional) "I've never had a girlfriend before! I have no idea what a boyfriend is supposed to do! Do they just be nice or is it complicated?" Dawn: "I can tell you're a much better match for Sky than Dave!" Cameron: (smiles) "Thanks! If I don't win, my mom's going to deflate my bubble!" Zoey: (gasps) "Oh no." Mike: "Then we have to work together to help Cam win the money!" Brick: "I agree! Nobody leaves a man behind!" Cameron: "Thanks guys." They form a team circle. Others: "Go Team Cameron!!!" -- Meanwhile in Max's cabin. Max: "Now, my minions, I have reached the final three, you will help me win this final challenge so I can take over the world!" Dakota: (annoyed) "Yeah, like you were ever threatening." Anne Maria: "I agree with Blondie here. I know mean haircut people are more scary than you." Beardo made a trumpet sound. Staci: "You know...my great great great great great great...." Rodney: "Why do you talk so much?" Leonard: "She must be a witch! Untalkious malclimolious!" Rodney: "Why do you say strange words?" Leonard: "What strange words? I am casting a spell!" Rodney: "What's a spell?" Sam: (Confessional) "Uh, this team is, really...weak!" (chuckles) Max: "You are all weird! But we will all..." Sam: "Lose! We're all going down!" (chuckles) Max facepalmed himself. Max: "Okay. Let me explain it again..." -- Meanwhile with Scarlett's cabin. Scarlett: "Now, you people know why you guys are here." Amy: "Yeah, because you want to win." Sammy: "And we have to work as a team, yes?" Scarlett: "Yes! Now, are you with me or are you against me?" Jo: "Yes! Of course! Just as long as we each get a portion of the million!" Scarlett: "Fine!" Scarlett: (Confessional) "I was lying!" Lightning: You know that Sky, I been seeing them boys that she's been running around with and uh, she ain't be getting no bargains!" Scott: (smirks) "Wow..." Sugar: "Is that an insult or a compliment?" Lightning: "Both!" Dave: "What do you mean by that?" Scarlett: "He's referring to the three boys Sky liked in her life, and those three are of course, Keith, you and her new boyfriend!" Dave: "NEW BOYFRIEND? WHO IS IT?" Scarlett: "Cameron!" Dave: (yelling) "WHAT?????!!!!!!" Dave: (confessional) "That dirty ungrateful..... selfish..... worthless.... TWIT!!!!" (growls) "He's going to get it!" (punched the camera and he injured himself) "Ow!!!" Dave is throwing a chair and he's having a temper tantrum. Scott: "Great Scarlett.... You made him angry than ever...." Scarlett: (whispers) "I know. Part of the plan..." Amy: (annoyed) "Oh my gag! Can't you even act your own age?" Dave: "I am so mad now!!!!!" Topher: (smirks) "Oh-ho! I am smelling some juicy drama here." Then Dave ran out of the cabin. Dave: "I am going to kill that little nerd!!!" Then the rest of Scarlett's group walked out of the cabin. Scott: "Oh man! This just got interesting!" Lightning: (smirks) "Yeah!" Dawn: (Confessional) "Uh-oh...." Then Cameron's group peeked through the window and saw that Dave was walking towards their cabin. Cameron: "Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!" Brick: "Okay, don't worry, little guy! We're here to help you! Dawn, Sky, you'd better go keep him away from Dave while the rest of us try to get Dave to calm down!" Sky: "That's easier said than done!" Brick: (Confessional) "I mean, how bad can he be?" Shawn: (Confessional) "He-He's very bad, Brick!" Cameron: "Are you sure about this? You could get hurt, and I don't want anyone to get hurt beacuse of me!" Mike: "Don't worry about it Cam! Nobody's going to get hurt! Dave's a jerk, but it's not like he could kill us!" Cameron: "Okay, I'm just making sure you guys will be alright!" Jasmine: "We'll be fine Cam!" Then Sky grabbed Cameron's arm and ran out of the back of the cabin with Dawn as the rest of the group walked outside to Dave. Brick: (nervously) "Hey Dave! What's up dude?" Dave: (growls) "Nothing! I am going to kill that little kid for stealing my woman!" Jasmine: (Confessional) "Well it's not like you had much a chance with her to begin with!" Mike: "Whoa! Isn't that overboard!" Dave: "You should talk!!! Taunting me after Sky broke my heart!!!" Mike gulped. Mike: (nervous) "About that.... I wasn't myself when I taunted you, it was one of my personalities, Mal, who taunted you. I wasn't myself..." Dave: "I don't care!!! Mal, Mark, Mike, whatever!" Dave then threw at punch at Mike, but he ducked in time. Shawn: "Whoa, Dave! Stop that!!!" Dave: "Not until I get rid of that four-eye freak and then I'm getting rid of you!" (points to Mike) Then Jasmine grab hold of Dave. Jasmine: "All right! Enough is enough!" Dave: "Let go of me!" Zoey: "Is there anyway to calm him down?" Then Ella walk to Dave. Ella: "Hello David..." Dave: (surprised) "Ella? What are you doing here?" Ella: "I'm here beacuse I wanted to compete on Total Drama, and make new friends!" Dave: (growls) "This isn't fair! You should be helping me!" (jumps up and down like a kid) "This is very frustrating!" Ella: "You should be more kind to others!" Dave: "Well you should just...go jump off a cliff!" Then everyone gasped. Then the rest of Scarlett's group walked by. Sammy: "You know it's sad when my sister is not the least mature person around here! And we're getting along better now!" Dave: "Whatever! All you freaks look the same to me!" Brick: (whispers to Shawn) "This is very embarrassing!" Shawn: (whispers) "Yeah, for Dave!" Then they high-fived each other. Dave: (growls) "That's it! You two are on my enemies list!" Brick: (smirks) "I don't care!" Then Dave ran into the forest. Dave: (laughs maniacally) "I'm going to get you four eyes!" Mike: "This isn't good!" Zoey: "I know." -- Back at Max's cabin, Max is teaching his teammates on the "lessons of evil." Max: "Okay then. The next step of being evil is to be cruel to others." Dakota: "Why do we want to do that?" Max: "So, you can be evil like me!" Sam: "Sorry Max, but you're only as evil as a Goomba." The others laughed. Max: "Thanks for the compliment!" Sam: "That wasn't a...." Max: "Anyhow, you shall watch my demonstration!" Dakota: (Confessional) "This is torture!!!" Max: (speaking in a high-pitched voice) "Oh Max! You are so amazing at everything you do!" (speaks normally) "Well I don't care! You are a stinky, bad person!" (high-pitched voice) "Oh no Max, you're so evil!" (normal voice) "Of course I am!" Dakota: (groans) "How are you in the finale?" Max: "I am in the finale beacuse I am the smartest person here!" -- Meanwhile, Cameron, Dawn and Sky were running in the forest. Cameron: "I'm so worried right now!" Sky: "Don't worry! I won't let Dave hurt you!" Cameron: "Thanks. But I'm also worried for you." Sky: "Well, I can take care of myself." Dawn: "Plus, Dave really needs to realize that he had his chance and lost it." Sky: "I agree." Cameron: "A swing and a miss!" (chuckles) "Am I saying that right? I'm not that familiar with sports terms!" Sky: "Yeah, that's correct!" Cameron: (whispers) "Hey Dawn, do you know how I can be a good boyfriend to Sky?" Dawn: (whispers) "Well I wouldn't know, I'm not a boy!" Cameron: (whispers) "Well don't you like anyone?" Dawn: (whispers) "Well, I do like B, plus Brick. Kinda hard for me, but I do know girls love a gentleman." Cameron: (whispers) "So I have to be polite right?" Dawn: (whispers) "Correct." Then they arrived at a cave. Sky: "This looks like a safe place." Cameron: "Well, ladies first. Right?" Sky: (chuckles) "Of course Cam." Sky and Dawn went in, followed by Cameron. -- Inside the Spa hotel, Chris and Chef were watching the whole thing unfold. Chris: "Hmm, seems like things are getting intense out there. Maybe I should intervene!" Chef: "That would be the right thing to do!" Chris: (voice) "Attention people that are trying to kill Cameron, he's in a cave in the forest, you can't miss it!" (chuckles) Chef: "That wasn't good at all!" Chris: "Hey if being bad is wrong than I don't want to be right!" Chris laughed while Chef shook his head in disgust. Then Dave found the cave. Dave: "Ah-ha! Now I got you girlfriend stealer!!!" Dave went to the cave. Mike: "Hey!" (pants) "Wait...." (pants) "She wasn't your girlfriend at the time!" Mike pants as he rest beside a tree. Mike: (confessional) "Boy, for a crazy guy, he can run very fast." Zoey: "Are you okay Mike?" Mike: "Yeah, I'll be fine!" Brick: "Come on! Dave's probably almost found them!" Scarlett: "I doubt it, but it'll be fun to watch the end results!" Dave: "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE CREEP?" Then Dawn walked over to Dave. Dawn: "Dave, I think you should stop!" Dave: "NOPE!!! I ain't stopping for anything! Now get out of the way, hippie!" Dawn: "I'm not a hippie!" Then Dave pushed Dawn to the ground and walked away. Dave: "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SKUNKBAG?" Sky: (calling out) "Skunkbag? How dare you say that about me!" Cameron: "Sky no!" Sky went to face Dave. Dave: "Well, well, well, it's the little traitor who broke my heart!" Sky: "First of all, I didn't betray you! You were so obsessed with me ever since we chatted. Second, you never let me tell you that I had a boyfriend, but you keep shutting me out! And third, you brought it upon yourself Dave! Since now, you're acting like a child!!!" Dave: (growls) "I am not!!! Don't you see, I never had a girlfriend! But since I met you, I thought we would have a connection!!!" Sky: "We don't Dave!!! Can't you see, I wanted to love you, but since I know you, you're mostly a jerk and a creep! Plus, you're acting worse than Keith!" Dave: "What about four-eyes?! Why would you ever go with such an ugly and disgusting geek than a handsome guy like me?!" Having enough, Sky slaps Dave in the face, surprising him. Sky: "Don't EVER say that about Cameron!" Dave gulped as Sky continued talking. Sky: "At least Cameron is nice to me! You've done nothing but complain about everyone! Cameron helps others, you've never done that!" Dave: "I could if I want to, I just don't want to!" Then Cameron walked by. Cameron: "Maybe you could find another girl!" Then Dave flung himself to Cameron and started to beat him up as everyone else showed up at the scene. Scarlett: "Are you getting all of this?" Jo was recording the whole fight on her phone. Jo: "Yep! This is going straight to the Internet!" Scott: (chuckled) "This is very sweet!" Dave: (growls) "Girlfriend stealer!!!" Cameron: "She wasn't even your girlfriend for a day!!!" Dave and Cameron continue struggling until Brick and Shawn grab hold of Dave. Brick: "That's enough young man!" Shawn: "You're losing it!" Lightning: "Come on! The Lightning wanna see those losers cream each other!" Dave: (to Lightning) "You're next you idiot!" Lightning: "Okay that's it! You're on your own dude!" Then Brick injected a needle into Dave's arm which made him fall asleep. Shawn: "Uh...." Brick: "Tranquilizer needle! He'll be knocked out until tomorrow morning! He won't be bothering anyone until then!" Cameron: "I would just like to state that for the record that was my first fight, and I didn't lose...yet!" Lightning: "Oh you will lose Cammy Bear! When I'm done eating you for breakfast!" Scarlett raised her hand. Scarlett: "Let's wait until the challenge starts. Besides, you don't stand a chance Cameron." Sky: "We'll see Scarlett!" Scarlett smirked as she and her team left. Then Sammy pick up the pass out Dave. Sammy: "Well.... see ya tomorrow guys." She left with Dave in tow. Mike: (to Cameron) "Are you okay?" Cameron: "Yeah, I'll be fine! I didn't know Dave was that vindictive!" Sky: (hugs Cameron) "I'm so glad you're safe! I just couldn't bear to live with myself if I knew you got hurt beacuse of me!" Cameron: "Thanks, I have something to give to you!" Sky: "What is it?" Then Cameron took out the gold medal. Cameron: "I found it during one of the challenges and I thought I would return it to you!" Sky: (gasps) "My old medal...." (smiled) "Thanks." Cameron: "No problem, just thought about you when I found it. I thought it would give me good luck!" Sky giggled as she kissed Cameron on the cheek. Cameron (blushed) "Didn't see that coming." Sky: "Well, since I am your girlfriend, you might." (winks) Brick: "We should get some rest. Tomorrow is the big day for Cameron." Shawn: "I agree. We all do need to be ready." Others: "Right." Then they left to the Team cabin. -- In the morning, everyone gathered at the beach as Chris and Chef walked by. Chris: "Good morning everyone! Was it a rough night?" (chuckles) Then everyone glared at him. Chris: "Anyhow, the first challenge in this finale shall be to make a boat, where you and your helpers will row yourselves to Camp Wawanakwa! However, there will be obstacles, such as the marine life and the missiles from this island! You can also try to destroy each of the finalists boats! Last finalist to reach the island, will get 3rd place! Now, go! Go! Go! Get to it!" The contestants ran ahead and see a big pile of junk. Cameron: "Maybe these parts will help us." Sky: "Let's get some!" With Scarlett's team, she and her teammates got their own parts as well. Scarlett: "Yes..." (holds a motor) "This will do nicely." With Max's team, they were gathering some supplies. Max: "Yes my minions! We shall win!" Soon, all three groups were out in the ocean. Scarlett: (calling out) "Get ready to lose you two!" Max: "I will never lose!" Scarlett: "You two are the weakest guys here! And yet you made it all the way! That's pretty pathetic if you ask me! Oh and just to be sure you'll lose..." Then Scarlett pressed a button which made a few tree missiles appear and crash into the water. Zoey: "Hey!" Scarlett: "Farewell!" Then Scarlett's boat starts to row away. Mike: "Come on! Let's go!" Then Cameron's boat starts as it rows into the water. Max: "Hey! They're getting ahead! Faster my minions!" Rodney: "We're going as fast as we can!" Sam: "I need a power up!" Leonard: "I can cast a spell to help..." Sam: "I'm good!" Leonard: "Are you sure?" Dakota: "He's sure!" -- With Scarlett's group, they were watching the other groups. Scott: "Well, we're certainly the team to beat!" Topher: "Oh yeah, by far!" Jo: "Yes, we're stronger, tougher and more awesome than those freaks!" Sammy: (whispers) "I think these people are evil!" Amy: (whispers) "They are!" Scarlett: "Those fools have no chance beating me! Soon, the million dollars will be mine." (chuckled) Cameron looks through the telescope and see Scarlett holding the remote. Cameron: "Well, if we're going to win. We need to beat Scarlett and get that remote away from her." Mike: "I agree. I guess that's the reason why she has robots on her side." Then Zoey walked by. Zoey: "So I hear you can do impressions. Is that true?" Mike: (blushes) "Uh...kinda?" Cameron: "Oh don't be so modest! He can do impressions of everyone!" Zoey: "Show me!" Mike: "Okay!" (imitates Max's voice) "What have you lazy guys have been doing?" (imitates Rodney's voice) "I've been eating mozzarella sticks and sleeping in air conditioning for the past 6 weeks. Where are all the snack packs around here? I miss my pudding!" (speaks normally) "I could keep going all day with this, but I don't think that's necessary!" Zoey: "Wow. Those are very good." Mike: "Thanks. So, tell me, how did you do after I was eliminated?" Zoey: "Very good. Expect when the necklace broke..." Zoey showed Mike the broken necklace. Mike: (gasps) "What happened?!" Zoey: "Jo pushed me through my limits and I snapped and become "Commando Zoey", I have became tough and ruthless, until my friends calm me down." Mike: "Whoa! I would've loved to see that!" Zoey: (blushes) "I'm sure you would!" Then Mike gasped and turned into Svetlana and snatched the flower off of Zoey's head. Then Svetlana put the flower on her head. Then he gasped again and turned back into Mike. Zoey: "Mike, you do know that's my flower..." Mike: (blushes) "Well yeah, but Svetlana likes it!" Zoey smirks as she place her hands on her hips. Mike: "Okay then." (takes flower off of him) "Here you go." Zoey: "Thank you." -- Meanwhile in Max's boat, they're still behind. Max: "Faster minions! Faster!" Dakota: "Hey! You call me a minion again and you're getting a smack upside your face." B is thinking of an idea to get the team ahead as he snaps and got an idea, as he works on something. Rodney: "That guy never talks. I wonder why!" Then B walked in with a cannon. Sam: "Change your name to A+!" Rodney: "His name is A+?" Sam: "No!" Rodney: "Oh..." Max: "Impressive! You shall be my deputy in my envisioned world!" Then B rolled his eyes as he fired at Cameron's boat. Shawn sees a cannonball coming. Shawn: "Incoming!" Then the cannonball missed. Sky: "That was close!" Brick: "Looks like Max is fighting back!" Max laughs evilly. Max: (calling out) "That's right fools! Run and flee from the evil Max's firepower!!!" Jasmine: "Yeah...your not really that evil! My cat is more intimidating than you!" Shawn: "You have a cat?" Jasmine: "Yeah! He's name is Mr. Whiskers, and he really doesn't like taking baths!" Shawn: "Most cats don't though!" Jasmine: "I know!" Shawn: (Confessional) "Great! That's another person I have to protect during the zombie apocalypse!" Max: "You will pay for mocking me! B! Fire again!" B nods as he shoots another cannonball at Cameron's boat but it miss again. Shawn: "Whoa!" Sky: "We have to be careful!" Brick: "I have an idea, but it's kinda risky, and deadly!" Jasmine: "What is it?" Brick: "We need to attract a giant octopus here and make it smash the boat, thus launching us all the way to our destination!" Then Cameron started to walk away. Cameron: "Well, this has been fun, but I think I'll go home now!" Then Jasmine grabbed him. Jasmine: "Oh no you don't! We didn't come out here all this way just so you could quit!" Cameron: "But I'll die, and I haven't even been on a date before!" (gasps) "Did I just say that out loud!" Scarlett: (calling out) "Yes you did! Now you fools!" Then Lightning, Dave, Topher and Scott jumped onto Cameron's boat.